


for the love of literature

by dingdongmyeong



Category: ONEWE (Band), The Unit: Idol Rebooting Project (TV)
Genre: :'''), Alternate Universe - Library, Fluff, M/M, harin is just whipped for his boy, just some fools being cute in a library after closing :'), kanghyun is a jokester, librarian! harin, soft, student! kanghyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 18:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15824307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dingdongmyeong/pseuds/dingdongmyeong
Summary: The blonde linked their fingers through the bookshelf, laughing softly; bridging the gap between the Korean history and kinesiology aisles. Peeking through the gap in the books, he saw Harin’s small smirk break into a soft smile and and the other quickly picked up a thick book from the trolley to place right where Kanghyun’s face was perched, untangling their hands. He didn’t miss the soft blush on his cheeks, either.





	for the love of literature

**Author's Note:**

> i know i have to finish my other harin/hyunggu one but @oddpen asked and i delivered :') i love 98 line more than I should lol

…

“Kanghyun-ah, why do you keep coming to study here?”

Kanghyun looked up from his book, a textbook he needed for his Anatomy class. Staring at the man who interrupted his studying, his pillowy lips curved upwards slightly when he saw his boyfriend, Harin, staring at him expectantly. The blonde shrugged, looking at his Anatomy textbook then back to Harin.

“It has all the textbooks I need,” he replied plainly. He could see Harin deflate a little bit, but the brown-haired man quickly put on a smile and reached out to pat Kanghyun’s hand.

“I can just borrow them for you, you know,” he chuckled, “I get extended due dates because I’m a volunteer, remember? Plus free use of the printer.” Kanghyun grabbed his boyfriend’s hand and intertwined their fingers sweetly, letting out a small laugh.

“Either you’re trying to get me out of here, or you’re trying to get me to volunteer with you,” the blonde grinned. “Either way, I like the atmosphere. I’ll continue to study here at my leisure, thanks very much.” The two shared another quiet laugh, then Harin retracted his hand and continued to put the books back on the shelves. “Of course, I’d be lying if I didn’t say I was here for you, too!” He called quietly. It went ignored. Kanghyun knew he would be back later with coffee and a snack, so he let him be and went back to studying.

…

It was an hour past closing time when Kanghyun realized, with both growing wonder and dread, that this library was  _ huge _ .

The library was usually crowded with over a hundred students during the daytime, making the two circular floors more cramped and crowded than a library should be. Now, with all the noise and other students gone, it was slightly daunting to be in there alone. The high ceilings and angled, maze-like aisles made the darkness that much more intimidating. Kanghyun didn’t find it scary, though; moreso an opportunity for fun.

Craning his neck to peer around, he could only see Harin near the left wall, putting away a few books in the Geography aisle. While he felt a little more reassured that he wasn’t all alone, he wanted Harin close by. He was getting a little bored.

“Harin-ah~” the blonde called, pouting, “I’m bored…” He could practically feel the other’s eye roll from all the way across the floor, and he finished putting away the last book for that section before rolling the trolley back towards the centre.

“Come with me, then,” Harin suggested, picking up more books and moving towards the “K” aisles. He beckoned Kanghyun with a small, fond smile. “You can help me put away the books.”  The blonde smiled, picked up his textbook, and flitted over to his lover.

…

As it turns out, putting books back was much harder than Kanghyun thought it would be. After putting away ten books, four of which Harin had to take and put back in the right place, the blonde gave up and decided to mess around a little bit. 

He began to wander around the closer aisles, finally settling into one two over from where Harin was. The brunette was almost done putting away all of the books on the trolley, and meekly wheeled the trolley to the next shelves. Kanghyun grinned and peeked through the gap in the bookshelf, whispering in a ghostly growl,

“Ju Harin…” The boy in question jumped, then let out a laugh at the familiar voice and continued putting away books.

“What is it, oh great and powerful ghost?” The brunet quipped, stretching up slightly and revealing his midriff-  _ wow, what sexy back muscles,  _ Kanghyun thought- and put back a small pink paperback, decorated with holographic hearts and cutesy font. Letting out a tiny snort, Kanghyun chuckled under his breath.

“Stop putting away that immensely cute paperback,” he rasped, keeping his ‘scary’ voice up, “and come kiss your boyfriend.” Harin chortled, and promptly turned and crouched to where his boyfriend was hiding: a small part of the shelf on his right where he’d yet to put back the final seven books on his trolley. He could see the glint of Kanghyun’s night-coloured eyes even though the majority of the lights were turned off for closing.

The blonde linked their fingers through the bookshelf, laughing softly; bridging the gap between the Korean history and kinesiology aisles. Peeking through the gap in the books, he saw Harin’s small smirk break into a soft smile and and the other quickly picked up a thick book from the trolley to place right where Kanghyun’s face was perched, untangling their hands. He didn’t miss the soft blush on his cheeks, either.

The books quickly filled up Kanghyun’s vision as his flustered boyfriend tried to block the blonde from seeing his face. Of course, it was a short-lived method of protection. As Harin rolled the trolley to place the final books, Kanghyun popped out from behind the corner with his pillowy lips split into a grin. Harin simply left the trolley where it was and approached the blonde, a tender smile curling his lips upward. Kanghyun threw his arms around the brunet’s neck, thrusting his face intimately close to his lover’s.

“Kiss me,” the blonde whispered, breath fanning up onto Harin’s lips. The other smiled a little bit more, his eyes crinkling into crescents.

“As you wish,” he breathed, crashing his lips onto Kanghyun’s.

Their eyes immediately shut, fireworks of all colours exploding behind their eyelids. Harin’s large hands immediately scrambled for purchase on Kanghyun’s slender hips, while Kanghyun fervently pulled him closer. The two could feel the heat settle in on their cheeks as they whirled around, trying to find a wall or shelf to support them. 

Kanghyun’s heart swelled with emotions as he pushed against Harin’s lips. Feeling his lover’s hands holding him like this made him feel safe, at ease; like they had all the time and support in the world, like they were on top of the earth itself. He felt like he was flying.

Soon, though, the two had to part for air, and they separated slowly. Fluttering his gaze up to Harin’s chocolately eyes, he shyly said,

“Thank you. For that, I mean…” he was stuttering, blushing, embarrassing himself with his lack of vocabulary in the moment. Harin simply laughed and leaned down to drop a kiss on Kanghyun’s cheek.

“C’mon, I’ll walk you back to your dorm,” the brown-haired man said kindly, grabbing his hand and walking back towards the dorm halls in the summer night that was filled with the warm glow of fireflies.

…  
  



End file.
